Maybe?
by little lauz
Summary: chapter two has been added.
1. Default Chapter

Maybe??  
  
Authors note: This based on the following months after Claire's fall and Alex's declaration (that the child is his). This is what I would like to see happen. I apologise if this story seems similar to other people's work it wasn't intentional. I don't own any of these characters and have nothing to do with channel nine or the writers of McLeod's daughters! I'm a poor uni student so suing me well get you a big fat nothing I promise.  
  
'Put me down Alex I'm not completely useless!' screeched Claire as Alex carried her from the car into the house. 'Look Claire, if people are gonna believe that I'm the Father of your child we have to start acting like a couple Right!' Stated Alex as he ignored her squirming and walked into the hallway. 'Everyone here knows it's not yours Alex, so you can quit the act.' Yelled Claire. Alex just grinned at her and dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch. 'I know, but I just love getting you going McLeod!' he retorted. She threw the closest object she could find at his head but missed by a mile. Alex just laughed. 'You can't beat me Claire, I'll always be one up.' He laughed again and headed into the kitchen to get some food. Claire rearranged herself on the couch and quietly reflected over the past two months. The first few weeks had been extremely difficult. With Becky gone looking for Brick and Claire out of action, Tess and Meg had done it tough for a while. If it wasn't for Alberto, Claire didn't know how they would have managed. Tess had tried to spend as much time at the hospital with Claire as possible but it had inevitably been Alex who had helped her through her rehabilitation. They were getting congratulations from everyone and more than one exclamation of 'about time' from well-wishers. Nobody seemed to be overly shocked except for Liz and Harry. Claire couldn't help but remember the confrontation between Alex and his Father when Liz and Harry had visited.  
  
6 weeks ago...  
  
'Alex, how could you?' exclaimed Liz as she rushed into the room. 'Yes Mum, Claire's fine, thanks for asking.' snapped Alex. Liz looked suitably ashamed. 'Sorry Claire, its good to see your okay. I'm just in a bit of shock that's all.' Harry stood silently next to her. 'Well Dad, aren't you going to say anything?' Alex asked as he turned to face his Father. They squared off and Liz looked in dismay at Claire. 'Alex, leave your Father alone, it's a lot to take in.' soothed Claire. She felt the familiar stab of guilt as she realised they were lying to yet more people. But this time it was worse. This time it involved family. Liz and Harry were obviously hurt that they weren't told before the rest of the town that they were supposedly about to be grandparents. 'What do you want me to say Alex? Congratulations? Your Mother and I had assumed that after your relationship with Tess that you and Claire would never be together.' Harry replied calmly, he never was one to mince words, thought Alex. 'Harry!' replied a shocked Liz. The last thing she wanted to do was alienate her son and future grandchild. Luckily it wasn't Alex who responded. 'No, Liz, it's a fair enough thing to say. I didn't either Harry' Alex swivelled round to look at Claire in surprise but she ignored him and kept on going 'after everything that happened with Peter, Alex was there for me. He helped me through a hard time in my life and then one thing lead to another..' Claire trailed off, unable to meet Alex's face. Peter was still a very touchy topic between the two of them and the scowl on his face clearly expressed his feelings about Peter to his parents. 'Well.. at least something good came from that, congratulations Claire' Liz reached down to give her a hug and when she straightened she had a huge smile on her face. 'I'm a bit young to be a Grandma but the more I think about it the more pleased I am.' she told Alex as she walked over to give him a hug as well. Alex looked over towards Claire and saw the frown on her face. 'Thanks, Mum. Claire needs some sleep so we'll see you later?' Alex didn't want to be rude but there was some things that they needed to discuss. When they had left he sat down and faced Claire. 'As far as I'm concerned this baby is mine Claire, never doubt that.'  
  
The funny thing was that Claire didn't. It felt right to have Alex as the Father. Claire had quickly realised that Peter wasn't 'the one'. The spark just wasn't there anymore. Alex was a different story though. They had always been close but lately it seemed to be more. When Alex had claimed, after one to many bottles of his home brew mind you, that he loved her, Claire had just laughed it off. But Alex's reaction to the news of Peters proposal and Claire's acceptance had surprised her. She had expected him to be pissed off but he had wanted to cut all ties with her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was jealous. Claire shook the thought from her head and looked up to see Alex with a plate of food in his hand, staring at her intently. 'What?' she asked him curiously. She followed his gaze and saw him looking at her stomach. She had been absently been stroking her stomach while she was thinking. 'I know, I'm getting fat' she sighed jokingly but Alex's face remained serious. 'We're gonna have a baby Claire.' he said quietly as he raised his eyes to meet hers. Claire couldn't tare her gaze from his but before she got a chance to say anything Meg came bustling in. 'Now Claire the Doctor has told you to take it easy and nor to put too much strain on your leg.. Claire... Claire'. Claire shook her head 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
'Sorry Meg, I was in my own world what were you saying?' Alex turned his head to look out the window. 'Just remember what the Doctor said Claire. You have to take it easy from now on. We're going to have to take over most of your share of the work...' before Meg had a chance to finish what she was saying Claire stopped her. 'I'm not sitting on my bum doing nothing for the next six months Meg, lets get that straight right now!' Meg looked at Alex who just shrugged his shoulders. 'But Claire...'Meg trailed off as she saw the determined look on Claire's face. We'll just see what Tess has to say about that, thought Meg. If anyone could control Claire, it was Tess. 'Fine.... fine..., just, be careful Claire' Meg told her in her best 'Mother' voice. She turned and left the room to look for Tess. 'Umm Claire, I've got to head back to Killarney. Will you be alright?' Alex didn't want to leave her but Harry had been on his back about not doing his fair share of the work. 'I'm pregnant not dying Alex. I think I can manage for a few hours without you.' she smiled at him, touched by his concern. 'Yeah. Well just remember, if Peter makes any contact with you just let me know.' Alex's fist's clenched at the mere thought of Claire's ex. Claire just nodded her head, there was no way Alex would know if Peter rang her. She was now quite sure that she could deal with Peter. She had been unconscious when Peter had reacted to the news about Alex and the baby but Tess had filled him in. 'At least she had gotten the letter back' thought a relieved Claire. That was one less worry anyway. Claire moved her leg gingerly and felt it stiffen and then the familiar ache returned. The last 6 weeks had been some of the hardest of her life. Pain relief was limited due to her pregnancy and it had been touch and go there for a while with the baby. If Tess and Alex hadn't been there she didn't know how she would have gotten through it. Claire got up off the chair and headed outside, she needed to find Tess and fast, before Meg got in her ear.  
  
'I think we're done for the moment Alberto, why don't you grab Jodie and have some lunch?' said Tess as they fed the last of the horses. 'That sounds good. I will go and get her' responded Alberto in his stilted accent. Tess turned towards the house only to see Nick's Ute come flying up the driveway. Tess's stomach clenched but she ignored it. 'Nick has made his choice,' thought Tess, 'we're only business partners, no need to get excited' Tess had to smile. After what she had said to Liz, she was surprised that Nick was even allowed to visit her. 'Mummy's boys' sighed Tess quietly as she headed over to where he had parked. 'Hi' Tess said, trying to hide some of the discomfort she knew he was also feeling. 'Hi, how are you?' he asked politely. Lonely, unhappy, scared, jealous do you want me to continue, thought Tess. 'I'm fine, you?' Nick cocked his head. 'Yeah, I'm good. How's Claire?' he asked. 'I don't know I was just about to go in and see her. Did you want to come in?' Tess's discomfort grew as she saw him shake his head. 'No I have to get back' 'What can't Sally spare you for two minutes?' replied Tess sarcastically. She instantly regretted it as she saw Nick's smile drop and a scowl form on his face. 'Actually she headed home today. Look tess, I thought we could be civil to each other but if your going to be like this....' started Nick 'Look, I'm sorry' Tess hastily interrupted 'I'm just having a bad day that's all. What did you want to tell me?' asked Tess. 'The soil was tested yesterday and we were given the all clear. You haven't been over since the accident. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have a look over the crop.' Tess could see how uncomfortable he was feeling but she was eager to see how her wheat was going. 'Yeah, I might pop over tomorrow, if that's ok.' Now that sally was gone, Tess wasn't feeling so hesitant about going over to Wilgul. 'Fine, see you then.' He paused a moment longer and Tess thought he was going to say something else but at that exact moment Meg came rushing up to them. 'Tess, Tess, we have to talk about Claire.' Meg said breathlessly. The moment was broken and Nick headed back off to his car. With a sigh Tess turned to an anxious looking Meg. 'Okay, Meg, lets talk.' 


End file.
